


use your hands and my spare time

by quarantedeux



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A lot of kissing, Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, desperate eddie lmao, handjobs, richie cums in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantedeux/pseuds/quarantedeux
Summary: Richie swears Eddie is trying to kill him. Some hot, steamy, late-night PayPerView porno death, but kill him nevertheless.eddie can't make it home, handjobs in cars ensue





	use your hands and my spare time

To be fair, they’re all used to it. Used to Richie’s constant joking and lack of seriousness in any given situation. He’s been joking around since he was 12 years old. Richie’s cracked jokes about his parents, everyone else’s parents, more specifically their mothers, and of course, more often than not, about his dick. Richie’s sex life, non-existent at the tender age of 16, was his favorite topic to joke about. He’d give the rest of the Losers Club a run for their money with his fair share of your mom and masturbation jokes galore. The Losers laugh, Richie’s indulged and all is well. Eddie, on the other hand, is completely fucking over it. Sonia Kaspbrak is Richie’s favorite topic and what he did last night with her while Eddie was asleep, to Richie, is an absolute fucking riot.

When Richie and Eddie stop being Richie and Eddie and start being RichieandEddie, the jokes about Eddie’s mom nearly stopped, but that doesn’t mean Richie can control his mouth around Eddie. Instead, he tries all that he can to entice the boy into bed with him. Eddie, having a bit more self-control than his attention-deficit boyfriend, doesn’t get flustered easily by Richie’s propositions of wining, dining and sixty-nining. Eddie knows well that when he’s got Richie pinned under him in bed, Richie’s more than accommodating to what Eddie wants from him and would do anything to see him come undone. Their first time wasn’t anything magical; Richie came quick and Eddie complained nearly the whole time. The next few times after that were different. Richie’s fingers reached spots inside Eddie that made his vision flash white and his hands fist into the sheets and Eddie couldn’t get enough of Richie pressed flush against him in bed.

So no, Richie’s sexual innuendos do absolutely nothing to Eddie’s libido. It’s when Eddie’s all hot and bothered and begging for Richie just to be around him that’s got Richie’s stomach in knots. That’s the position he’s got himself in now. Sitting on Bill Denbrough’s couch with Eddie curled up into his side and legs draped across his lap, kissing up his jaw with little nipping bites. He’s trying his hardest to pay attention to whatever stupid Sharknado-esque film the rest of them have put on to make fun of tonight. Honest to God, he’s really trying to pay attention, but Eddie’s got his fingers pressing into Richie’s thighs and his lips moving down Richie’s neck in a way that has Richie’s palms sweating and his teeth clenching. 

“Eddie, please,” Richie pleads with him quietly. The last thing he needs is anyone’s attention on Eddie while he teases Richie relentlessly. If anyone turns around, Richie’s chances of getting laid tonight are zero to none and he needs Eddie’s body against his tonight, God help him.

“Richie, I wanna leave,” Eddie breathes against Richie’s neck. His breath is hot against Richie’s skin and Richie’s thighs twitch underneath Eddie’s flexed fingertips pressing into the denim-clad flesh. 

Richie sighs out a shuddering breath when Eddie shifts up against Richie’s side and moves his hand towards the inside of Richie’s thigh, “Please, Rich, I wanna go home. Need you so bad.” 

Richie swears Eddie is trying to kill him. Some hot, steamy, late-night PayPerView porno death, but kill him nevertheless. Richie doesn’t think he’d mind, he thinks choking on dick - Eddie’s specifically - is probably his preferred method of execution. What a way to go out, he thinks to himself. His train of thought is cut short by Eddie’s lips worrying a little mark into the side of his neck with his hand inching up his thigh, getting awfully close to his -

“Alright!” Richie stands up quickly, pushing Eddie’s legs off his lap and running a hand roughly through his hair. The sudden outburst catches the attention of the other five people sitting in the room, “Eddie and I should get going. Gotta tuck Eddie into bed and visit his mom if you know what I mean!” 

Beverly rolls her eyes with a knowing smile and turns her attention back to the movie. Several groans sound through the room and the protests of one Bill Denbrough towards Richie’s attempt at a swift exit with a ‘this stupid fucking m-movie night was yo-your idea!’ Eddie stands up quickly, linking his fingers with Richie’s, says goodnight to everyone in the room and roughly pulls Richie out of the living room towards the door to Richie’s beat up 4-door out front. 

The drive home is relatively short. Eddie lives a mile away from Bill’s and Richie lives just another quarter mile after that. The drive is short, but it’s fucking hell. Eddie’s reaching across the console to palm at Richie on top of the dark denim. He plants soft, barely there kisses along his cheek and hums softly in Richie’s ear. Richie is already hard in his pants, aching against Eddie’s gentle hand tracing shapes into his jeans. 

“Eddie, I’m driving,” Richie’s voice wavers and Eddie smiles against Richie’s jaw. 

“I know,” Eddie almost whispers. He presses the heel of his palm against the tent in Richie’s jeans and Richie groans softly at the much needed friction of Eddie’s hand. 

“Pull over.”

Eddie’s firm voice in the quiet of the car pulls Richie’s attention away from how good Eddie’s hand feels on his dick to the soft brown of his lidded eyes, only visible by Derry’s streetlights. 

“What?” Richie replies, dumbly. 

“I said pull over.”

Richie stops the car along a curb in the housing development by Bill’s house. Empty lots waiting for homes to be placed on top with bright streetlights illuminating the freshly constructed concrete sidewalks. He pushes the gear into park and turns to look back at Eddie. 

“Eddie, we’re almost ho-,” Richie starts, but is shortly cut off by Eddie taking his hand off Richie’s crotch and climbing into the backseat of the car.

“Can’t wait that long,” he looks at Richie for a moment. Richie, a fucking idiot, just stares at Eddie, mouth agape, from the driver’s seat. “Are you coming or?” 

And Richie scrambles. He fumbles with the seatbelt, pushes it undone and nearly falls over himself to get into the backseat. He forces himself through the tight opening in between the driver and passenger seat and plops himself half onto the backseat and half on top of Eddie. 

“Get up, you fucking klutz,” Eddie says, warmly. He helps Richie into sitting up in the backseat, throws a leg over Richie’s thighs and places himself down in Richie’s lap carefully. 

Richie’s hands grasp Eddie’s thighs when he sits down on his lap. He runs his hands up the sides of Eddie’s legs almost to ground himself like the prospect of car sex is going to send the state of Richie’s mind off into space. Eddie pushes his fingers through the knot of curls at the nape of Richie’s neck and tugs gently. Richie sighs and presses his fingertips into the skin of Eddie’s hips under the too-big sweater he’s got on. 

Eddie kisses him, neat and gentle. Eddie links his fingers together around Richie’s neck and rolls his hips forward against Richie’s. Eddie sighs against Richie’s lips and pushes down harder into his lap. 

“I’ve wanted you all day, Rich,” Eddie pulls away from Richie to whisper against his mouth, “Wanted you to touch me so bad.” 

Richie lets out a breath after Eddie’s admission and pulls him back in to kiss him harder. Not neat, not gentle. Rough and passionate. A kiss full of hard edges, spit and desperation. He cants his hips up into Eddie’s and pulls a moan out of the smaller boy in his lap. Eddie takes Richie’s hands off his hips and holds them. It’s almost tender until Richie shifts his hips up again into Eddie and Eddie just can’t take it. He presses his forehead against Richie’s and lets out a shuddering breath.

“Richie, please, touch me,” Eddie pleads with a rocking of his hips and presses his palms into Richie’s chest. 

Richie fumbles with the button on Eddie’s jeans and the mere friction of his fingers tangled in the front of the denim has Eddie whining softly into Richie’s ear. 

“Jesus,” Richie mutters, finally getting the button free and his hand shoved rather unceremoniously down the front of Eddie’s boxers. Eddie’s breath is caught in his throat when Richie finally wraps his hand around the shaft of Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie keens at the feeling and pushes up into Richie’s hand. The hands pressing into Richie’s t-shirt bunch the fabric in fists at the new found tightness and heat of Richie’s hand. He moans, soft, and brushes his nose against the curls at the side of Richie’s head, lips parted and pressed against his temple gently. Richie tilts his head up and brushes his lips against the smaller boy’s jaw, his wrist twisting slowly up and around the head of Eddie’s dick. 

“Richie, more, please,” Eddie kneels further into Richie’s lap and tightens his grip on Richie’s shirt as if the shirt itself is gonna up and get away and Eddie’s trying to tether himself back into this moment with Richie and his hand in his pants in the backseat of his fucking car. 

The car is hot and Eddie started sweating the second he got in Richie’s lap. Richie’s glasses are fogged up at the bottom of the lenses and if Eddie wasn’t so preoccupied he would’ve laughed and cleaned it for him. Richie looks up at him with his lips pressed right underneath his jawline against the warmth of his neck and Eddie is a fucking sight. His hair is mussed and his cheeks are tinted a bright red that Richie can see even without the harsh glow of the streetlights. Eddie’s sweater is hanging off a shoulder with his cock poking out from underneath his jeans, the head unbelievably slick pressing out from inside Richie’s fist. Eddie looks absolutely fucking ruined. 

Richie bites at Eddie’s exposed shoulder and twists his hand up achingly slow, drawing a long whine out of the brunet. Richie thumbs at the head of Eddie’s cock and Eddie sighs softly into Richie’s hair. 

“Feel good?” Richie pulls back to look at Eddie in his disheveled state and watches him nod with his eyes pressed shut. Eddie’s hips twitch forward at the focus Richie gives to his shaft and Richie looks absolutely fucking delighted. 

Richie sees the tension in Eddie’s brow, as if he’s literally mentally forcing himself not to just fuck Richie’s hand. He speeds up and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Eddie bites his lip like he’s caught between making noise and staying quiet. Richie’s unoccupied hand reaches up from its’ place on Eddie’s thigh to cradle his jaw and thumb at the lip caught by his teeth. Eddie opens his eyes, a flutter of his lashes if anything, and parts his lips at Richie’s thumb pressed onto the flesh. He takes Richie’s thumb into his mouth and sucks at it, breathing heavily around the finger pressed in between his lips.

Like Richie said: hot, steamy, PayPerView porno death. Eddie tilts his head back, moans, and Richie’s thumb pulls his lip down. Richie’s got half a mind not to cum just seeing Eddie this wrecked on top of him. Eddie kisses the pad of his thumb and Richie swears he’s going to fucking lose it. Richie tangles his fingers in the hair on the back of Eddie’s head and pulls him in for a sloppy and bruising kiss. He jerks Eddie off quickly, muscle memory taking over for what Richie lacks in actual brain power and his fingers grip Eddie the way he knows he likes it when he’s really trying to get him off. Eddie whines into his mouth and twitches up into Richie’s hand when his fingers tease at the head of his dick. 

Eddie’s panting, hot and flushed and threads his fingers through Richie’s hair, trying to get a grip on something while he’s being pushed closer and closer to cumming. His fingers pulled tight through Richie’s curls get Richie to groan against Eddie’s mouth and press his hips up against Eddie writhing around in his lap. Embarrassingly enough, Richie cums, untouched, into his jeans with his fingers still wrapped around Eddie’s cock and a high, shuddering breath leaving his lips. He kisses him harder now, the sloppiness of their kiss now gone, Richie purposefully presses his mouth against Eddie’s and Eddie makes a small surprised noise at the determination of Richie’s mouth against his. 

Richie thumbs at the head of Eddie’s dick and presses soft kisses to the corner of his mouth, to his cheek and across the top of his jaw. Eddie’s pressing and hot desperation juxtaposes how incredibly gentle Richie is treating him. Eddie keens loudly and fucks his hips up into Richie’s fist, a silent _go faster_ shared between the both of them, and Richie presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. His free hand runs up his body, skin warm and damp, under the sweater that they honestly should have taken off when they started this. 

“You look so good, Eddie,” Richie breathes against his neck and Eddie’s breath is caught in his throat, “Look so good on top of me.” 

“Rich,” Eddie’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and he sighs, “stop.”

Richie sucks on the skin on Eddie’s neck to stop himself from saying anything else. He feels immature giving his boyfriend a hickey, but then again, he’s also giving him a handjob in the backseat of his car when they're only another like 4 blocks away from an actual bed.  


“‘M gonna cum.”

Richie gets to work pressing gentle kisses down the column of Eddie’s throat and along his exposed collarbone and shoulder. His hand jerks Eddie the way he would get himself off, all sloppy and no grace. 

Eddie’s head falls forward, soft brown fringe covering his eyes, and he groans into Richie’s curls. Eddie’s thighs start twitching at Richie’s side, either from how close he is to cumming or from the fact that he's been kneeling in Richie’s lap for the better part of however many minutes they’ve been in this position and his legs are probably about to give out, and he's letting out soft whimpers into the heated space of the car. 

“Do it,” Richie says with his lips pressed to Eddie’s shoulder. That, and about 15 more seconds of Richie’s hand on his dick, is all it takes.  


Eddie goes rigid in Richie’s grasp and gasps out a soft _‘Richie.’_ He cums onto Richie’s hand, the exposed part of his underwear and Richie’s wrinkled t-shirt. He fucks Richie’s fist weakly through it and lets out heavy, shuddering breaths. Richie wrings the top of his cock out one last time and Eddie whines with a tone of overstimulation. 

He grabs Richie by his t-shirt, where his fists had already made their mark, and presses a sloppy kiss to his mouth, tongue and all. They pull apart and they’ve both got spit-slick lips and Eddie smiles at Richie, lazy and sweet. 

Richie pulls his hand up from in between them and licks at Eddie’s cum that’s dripped down the back of his hand and swallows. Eddie rolls his eyes and lets his shirt go. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” 

Eddie fumbles to get his button done back up and get into the front seat with Richie’s relentless hold on his hips. 

“Give me a kiss, please,” Richie pulls out his pout and puppy-dog eyes and Eddie’s lips turn up at the corners.

Eddie presses his lips to Richie’s, chaste and neat, and climbs into the passenger seat, “Take me home, Rich.” 

“Jeez, take me out to dinner first.” 

Eddie groans and shoves Richie when he’s back in the driver’s seat, a small smile on his face, “I think we did the whole wine, dine and sixty-nine thing a little out of order, didn’t we?” 

“You’re a man after my own heart,” Richie says and starts the car.

**Author's Note:**

> a concept: stop making eddie sexually averse the second he gets w richie (or anybody) if he wants dick he'll get it! he loves getting dicked n being desperate for it and I'm not gonna rupaulogize for it. this is my second (2nd) thing I've posted on ao3 bc all i can do is write reddie garbage. pls let me know if u liked this i love being Validated and come n talk to me @ beeprich.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
